


Все начинается с драки

by VivienTeLin



Series: Планы и импровизации [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Psychological Trauma, Twincest, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivienTeLin/pseuds/VivienTeLin
Summary: Не все можно просто перетерпеть. Пережитое не проходит бесследно, невозможно справиться со своими болью и страхом, не повернувшись к ним лицом. Однако Верджил предпочитает молчать, чтобы не показывать свою уязвимость.К счастью, Данте не слепой и у него есть парочка хороших идей, как разобраться со всем этим.





	Все начинается с драки

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено артом https://twitter.com/spacegm23/status/1118148123971338241, дословно его описывает.

Все начинается с драки. У них всегда все начинается с драки, достаточно очередной неудачной шутки Данте, чтобы спровоцировать ее. В конторе Верджил еще старается сдерживаться — без того интерьер страдает слишком часто, а заработка отчего-то хватает только на пиццы, счета и ремонт оплачиваются от случая к случаю. На заданиях же можно позволить себе ответить на очередную насмешку ударом. Кроме того, на заданиях некому их разнимать.

Один раз Данте обошел его на три раунда, но затем Верджил сравнял счет и сейчас у них ничья.

Была.

Верджил шипит, уткнувшись носом в пол, одна рука пришпилена к доскам его же собственным мечом, вторая заломлена за спину, и это болезненно вне зависимости от возможностей демонической регенерации. Невозможно регенерировать сустав, который выломан прямо сейчас.

— Ну что, сдаешься? — насмешливо спрашивает Данте, на поясницу опускается тяжелый ботинок, прижимает к полу. Верджил коротко взвывает — плечевой сустав, кажется, держится уже только на коже.

Беспомощность выворачивает наизнанку, Верджил рычит, задавливая навернувшиеся слезы, пытается вырваться. Не получается. Не может получиться. Темнеет в глазах, ужас и ярость захватывают, но демоническую форму он истратил задолго до того, и сейчас она не приходит, не позволяет отбросить врага. Сухие рыдания подкатывают к горлу, когда хватка на запястье исчезает, через миг выскальзывает из сквозной дыры на ладони Ямато.

— Эй. Ты чего?

Верджил понимает, что снова видит. Брата, сидящего на корточках с выражением сочувственным и удивленным. Понимает, что отполз в сторону от него, почти забился в угол.  
Встает резко, возвращая на лицо нормальное каменное выражение. Данте поднимается следом, перекрывая дорогу. Верджил просто старается на него не смотреть.

— Все в порядке.

— Все нихрена не в порядке, — сердито отвечает Данте, шагает ближе, так что выбор у Верджила — прижаться спиной к стене или грудью к брату. Он предпочитает не отступать.

Когда у вас одинаковый рост, это неудобно. Слишком идеальное совпадение.

— Что происходит, Верджил? — слова Данте обжигают губы.

— Ничего, — но выдержать взгляд брата не получается, не сейчас. Верджил отворачивается рывком, смотрит в сторону. Повторяет: — Ничего.

Данте делает еще шаг, толкает его собой, заставляя все-таки прижаться к стене. Дрожь пробегает по коже, все кажется слишком ярким и слишком размытым одновременно. Самое простое решение — оттолкнуть брата, но сил едва хватает, чтобы положить руки ему на плечи.

Он не станет просить. Нет. Нет.

Данте обнимает его. Крепко, но не мешая двигаться, отступает, буквально вытаскивая Верджила из угла. Это… Ошарашивает?

— Вердж, слышишь меня? — серьезно спрашивает брат. Дожидается едва заметного кивка, говорит раздельно и становится ясно, что Данте практически в ярости: — Если тебе станет хреново, говори, блядь, сразу. Я хочу побеждать, но я не хочу делать тебе больно.

Слова Данте звучат одновременно разумно и невыполнимо. Верджил только чуть улыбается, отстраняясь.

— Я запомню.

 

***

 

Он действительно запоминает, и применяет это знание не в очередной драке, в которой, к слову, побеждает, а ночью, в сотый, кажется, раз просыпаясь от кошмаров, которые предпочел бы забыть, но не может. Из-за этих снов он редко спит один — когда рядом есть кто-то еще, живой, теплый, кошмары отступают. Но сегодня он впервые сам идет в комнату брата, а не делает вид, что все нормально.

Данте спит, раскинувшись на спине и сбросив одеяло. Верджил хмыкает, накрывая брата, снимает домашнюю одежду, ложится рядом. Обычно они так и спят, по разные стороны одеяла, но в этот раз Данте недовольно ворчит что-то сквозь сон, снова сбивая постель, добирается до бока Верджила и сгребает того в охапку.

Это неловко и неудобно. Во всех смыслах — потому что снится Данте определенно что-то интимное, и это более чем чувствуется при таких тесных объятиях. Верджил лежит, окаменев и уже жалея, что пришел, когда Данте выдыхает ему в шею, и жар от его дыхания, кажется, прокатывается под кожей до паха.

Верджил стискивает зубы, стараясь дышать размеренно и спокойно. В конце концов Данте или проснется, или у него сменится сон и он перестанет вжиматься в брата так, словно тот его девушка. Нужно только подождать.

Он умеет ждать. В конце концов, сейчас у него есть выбор.

Верджил хмурится, пытаясь понять, почему подумал именно так, и почему зеркальная мысль об отсутствии выбора вызвала одновременно мгновенно задавленную панику и тяжелое, вспышками растущее возбуждение.

— Вееердж? — тянет Данте, уже однозначно проснувшись. Верджил отворачивается, хотя в темноте его моментально покрасневшие щеки в любом случае невозможно разглядеть.

Данте пользуется этим, чтобы укусить его за ухо. Верджил в ответ щиплет брата за бок, но почему-то слышит в ответ вместо ожидаемого смеха или ругани довольное мурлыканье.

Их возня больше напоминает очередную драку, чем ласки, и по крайней мере Верджила это вполне устраивает. Как и то, что в результате эта полуборьба сама собой сходит на нет.

— Считаю это ничьей, — заявляет Данте.

Верджил, навалившийся на брата одним боком и прижимающий его к кровати коленом и локтем, хмыкает.

— Считаю, выиграл я.

Возня возобновляется в тот же миг, становясь куда более похожа на драку. И в то же время — на ласки. По крайней мере, Верджилу приходится одновременно следить и за братом, и за собственным сбивающимся дыханием, что естественным образом приводит к проигрышу. Данте проворачивает трюк наподобие того, что принес ему прошлую победу: утыкает брата лицом в подушки, но без применения меча и держит так едва ли секунду.

Когда с шеи и запястья исчезают чужие руки, Верджил остается лежать. Он не понимает собственное состояние — он же, в отличии от Данте, никогда не любил рисковать. Но сейчас может только предположить, что ему нравится стоять над своей внутренней бездной — иначе как объяснить, что происходящее вызывает у его тела именно такую физиологическую реакцию?

К собственным странностям добавляются чужие, когда Данте вместо ожидаемого самодовольного заявления в духе «лучше бы соглашался на ничью» говорит:

— Извини.

Верджил пытается осознать, за что перед ним вообще извиняются, когда брат толкает его в плечо, переворачивает на спину со словами:

— Эй, ты вообще…

Запинается, видимо, разглядев в полумраке спальни ответ. И удивляет брата еще раз, вместо насмешек встряхивая головой, садясь напротив.

— Я нихуя не понимаю, — говорит, и в словах явно чувствуется предложение объясниться.

Верджил медленно садится следом. Нашаривает одеяло, прикрываясь. Ему всегда было не удобно оставлять голым хоть дюйм кожи, помимо рук, но вспоминая плащ Ви — наверное, всегда и хотелось этого.

— Я не понимаю тоже, — признается едва слышно. Глубоко вдыхает, призывая на помощь разум. Выстраивает быстрые выводы: — Беспомощность при невозможности защититься разрушает меня. Но выбор в пользу беспомощности двойственен, он одновременно приятен и почти невыносим. Словно я стою на краю…

Данте тянется к нему, снова обнимая, крепко, как в тот день. Верджил замирает на миг, медленно кладет подбородок на плечо брата. Хорошо, что сказал это сразу, сейчас уже не смог бы — стыд сжимает горло. Быть слабым невыносимо, а признаваться в подобном — слишком близко к слабости. Нельзя показывать свои уязвимые точки…

Кому? Данте ему давно не враг.

Заставить себя поверить, что на месте «нельзя» должно быть даже не «можно», а «нужно» тяжело.

— Хочешь, я приведу тебя к этому краю? — хрипловато предлагает Данте на ухо. И Верджил выдыхает «да» прежде, чем успевает задуматься об ответе.

 

***

 

Край наступает через три дня. Все эти дни Данте ходит с все более широкой хитрой ухмылкой, от которой Верджил испытывает смесь чувств от злости, в которую превращается старательно сдерживаемая паника, до возбуждения, проходящего колючими искрами вдоль позвоночника, и до чего-то неопределимого, горячего, скапливающегося в груди и похожего на боль.

— Иди за мной, — наконец говорит Данте. И Верджил, содрогнувшись от волны своих разом усилившихся чувств, идет.

На первый взгляд в комнате Данте ничего не изменилось, и Верджила немного отпускает. Достаточно, чтобы самому потянуться к пуговицам жилета, но Данте тут же требует:

— Не раздевайся!

Улыбочка у него теперь почти плотоядная, от нее хочется попятиться. Но Верджил остается на месте. Данте заходит к нему за спину, застегивает на запястьях широкие кожаные браслеты. Верджил смотрит через плечо, пока его не толкают в спину, жестом требуя выпрямиться. Данте складывает руки брата одна поверх другой, сцепляет браслеты друг с другом так, что если напрячь плечи, неприятно напоминает ощущение заломленных рук.

Горло перехватывает, Верджил со свистом втягивает воздух.

— Все в порядке? — тут же спрашивает Данте.

Верджил коротко кивает. Он сам согласился, он этого захотел. Стоит сказать, и страх — да, можно признаться хотя бы себе самому, он испытывает именно страх — закончится.

Он не хочет отступать. Не сейчас, не сразу. Он хочет заглянуть за этот край.

Он совершенно не готов к тому, что Данте его поцелует. И что тут же надавит на плечи, а Верджил, все еще в глубочайшей растерянности, подчинится.

Он осознает, что стоит на коленях, только когда брат требует:

— Ноги раздвинь шире.

Стыд вспыхивает пожаром, мгновенно заливая краской лицо. Верджил неловко выполняет требование, чувствует сквозь мягкую кожу сапог, как щиколотки охватывают такие же браслеты, как те, что на руках. Спрашивает недоуменно:

— Разве не проще было…

Данте накрывает ему рот ладонью.

Очень хочется ее укусить. Верджил только сглатывает горькую слюну.

— Я знаю, что делаю, — говорит брат. — Доверься мне.

Верджил прикрывает глаза вместо ответа. Ждет, пока между его щиколотками пристегивают жесткую распорку, так что встать он, возможно, еще может, а вот сдвинуть ноги — никак. Кажется, это осознание — толчок в спину, приближающий его к краю. Но в глазах еще не темнеет. Он все еще не хочет останавливаться.

Еще одна пара браслетов, теперь на бедрах, между ними натягивается цепь. От возможности управлять своим телом остается пугающе мало, слишком.

Ровно столько, чтобы Верджилу казалось, что он покачивается над бездной. Ясная мысль «Я просто не смогу остановиться. Сначала буду думать, что выдержу еще немного, а потом станет поздно» похожа на комету.

Данте обнимает его, и становится легче. Говорит полуутвердительно:

— Ты же все равно меня не остановишь, да?

Верджил чуть кивает. Ждет чего угодно — мгновенно прервавшегося действия, ругани, смеха. На губы ложится полоса ткани, и это — пинок, мгновенно роняющий его в темноту… Уронивший бы, если бы не голос брата:

— Ладно. Значит, буду разбираться по движениям. Они у тебя как-то понятней.

У него все еще есть право отступить. У него все еще есть выбор, каждый миг. Да и тряпочка на губах — очень формальный кляп, фактически она не мешает говорить.  
«Игра», мысленно называет происходящее Верджил. Из любой игры всегда можно выйти в любой момент. Это успокаивает.

— Э, нет, так не пойдет, — заявляет над ним Данте.

Зрение все еще сильно плывет, так что Верджил не сразу понимает, что происходит, чувствует прикосновение сквозь плотную кожу жилета. А потом пальцы Данте ловят язычок молнии и тянут вниз. Воздух касается кожи, воздух и холодные руки, соскальзывающие на бока. Верджил рефлекторно чуть наклоняется, подаваясь назад, и ледяное прикосновение исчезает, дает время отдышаться. Немного.

Это уже вполне однозначно ласки, конечно, не первые в жизни, но первые за много лет, и теперь дыхание сбивается не только от страха. Но и от него тоже. Он растет вместе с возбуждением, так как оно само по себе является потерей контроля. Верджил старается удержать себя, и это отвлекает, почти заставляет забывать о скованных руках и ногах, о том, что он стоит на коленях. Это становится менее важно.

До тех пор, пока Данте не отстраняется. Верджилу кажется, что внутри него — весы, колеблются чаши, выравнивая панику со страстью. И против всякой логики взлетают вверх обе стороны, когда груди касается нечто маленькое, прохладное, очень странное. Сфокусировать зрение сложно, но все же получается, Верджил видит, как к его соскам пластырем приклеивают пару больших розовых капсул. Ощущения резкие, скорее приятные, но когда в ответ против воли начинает дрожать все тело, приходит всепоглощающий страх.

— Вибропули, — словно издалека звучит голос Данте. — Говорят, внутрь их засовывать еще лучше, но я решил не спешить.

Паника и облегчение стремительно сменяют друг друга. «Внутри», если Верджил правильно понимает, что именно под этим подразумевается, он не хотел бы ничего чувствовать.

Спустя несколько мгновений оказывается, что есть еще одно «внутри», про которое он вообще вряд ли хотел знать. И предположить не мог раньше, что в возбужденный член можно погрузить что-то: тонкое, длинное, вибрирующее, кажется, даже сильней розовой капсулы.

Дрожь бродит по телу, Верджил знает, что еще сохраняет почти спокойное лицо, только хмурится. А вот сказать, открыты ли у него глаза, не смог бы — все равно ничего не видит. Сгибается почти к самому полу: ощущения слишком острые, одновременно приятные и невыносимо мучительные. Вспыхнувшая боль в плечах заставляет выпрямиться, добавляет страха в смесь. Он все еще может… Может что?

Мысли сбиваются, не остается ни одной внятной. Верджил расплавляется в ощущениях, темнота оказывается теплой и ласковой, она касается его холодными руками и горячим языком. Пленкой плавает по всему этому ужас почти нечеловеческий, паника беспомощности, безволия, небытия.

Странно, но помогает оставшаяся на нем одежда. Верджил чувствует ткань каждым дюймом ставшей сверхчувствительной кожи, и это привычное ощущение удерживает его, словно страховка. Словно крылья, превращающие падение в полет.

— Я всегда буду с тобой, — хрипло шепчет Данте, ладонь скользит по члену, двигая в нем тонкий вибрирующий стержень. Верджил запрокидывает голову, пальцы судорожно сжимаются в воздухе, нащупывают ткань рубашки — брат за спиной. Верджил откидывается на него, находя опору, стонет наконец, выгибаясь. Данте кусает мочку его уха, быстро целует шею, ласки грубые, почти болезненные. Нежные все равно. И то чувство внутри, которому Верджил не мог найти имя, тоже превращается в нежность и огромную, щемящую благодарность, когда он все-таки падает, но не во тьму, а во что-то иное.

Однако возвращаться все равно приходится.

Тепло — это первое, что он понимает. Потом — что совершенно обнажен, лежит на кровати, завернутый в одеяло, как в кокон. Смаргивает, поднимает голову. Под ним хмыкают.

— Очнулся. Я уже думал, какую скорую помощь вызывают полудемонам.

Под занавесью насмешки прячется страх и забота, сейчас Верджил видит их очень ясно. Чуть двигается, ложится щекой на грудь. Спрашивает первым:

— Ты как?

Кажется, он с детства не произносил эти слова.

Данте смеется.

— Отлично. Не, правда. Не думал, что могу завестись от такого, но оказалось, еще как могу. Особенно когда ты перестаешь быть ледяной статуей. Блядь, да это самое горячее, что я когда-либо видел вообще! Ни один плакат из Плейбоя рядом не стоял.

Верджил усмехается в ответ на сомнительный комплимент. Молчат оба. Легко почувствовать, как в этой тишине все возвращается на прежние места, и Верджил говорит:

— Спасибо.

Потому что должен успеть до того, как снова станет обычным собой. Пока еще светится в нем беззащитная, доверчивая нежность.

Данте обнимает его, фыркая, бормочет негромко:

— Я бы как-нибудь повторил, но ты смотри сам.

Верджил впервые думает о том, что повторение вообще возможно. А потом о том, что даже без повторений это чувство, горящее внутри, никогда не исчезнет.

Эта любовь.


End file.
